User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/MORE Facts!
In the original SSLW, Legendary used to be an element. However, due to extreme stupidness (tsritw don't think of trying to correct my grammar) of the element, it was removed. The idea came from Dragon Mania Legends (pretty much), but because you can only have two elements it would be pretty useless for something like a burning snowman legendary. In fact, for Kyurem, would you say he's Legendary/Dragon or Legendary/Ice? **Legendary's also the only removed element. *Varmint is for WILD animals/beasts, not just for DOCILE animals/beasts. *Most hated class I made: Constellation. I can't believe TWO people decided to vote for it, and now I'm stuck with it! I think I should throw it in the trash, but I really don't want to. *When I see OP characters I'd slap my face and ask them how OP it is. I mean just look at Jack! *It was pretty hard to rename the elements in BS, so some names improved, while some others didn't improve. Example: Steam became Punk, which sounds like characters who are punks, and Pulse gone to Organ, which is disappointing in my opinion. On the other hand, Monster Pulse... *Some of the new ones were in fact being decided if they should be added. **Bio sounded like ripping off RA. **Sludge sounded too dumb. **Fae also sounded too dumb because we already have a magic element. **Order and Discord sounded like Hallow and Wrath. Along with Fulgor and Umbra. **Range is one but I don't remember the reason. *If their's one thing to know, I'm not going to make BS versions of DFAC. Here's reasons. **Leader was pretty unnecessary to me since we had Coop. **Overdue? Basically books go under the category of VELLUM, while discs go under the category of... wait. **Biggest reason of all times is because Deletd might come and ask if I've ripped him off. *If their's one thing to know their's NOT going to be a random element. Off-topic facts *Despite Firey 114 winning by 78 points, Memekai would actually have a higher score if combined. In fact, Firey 114 only got his points by using the tactic of placing hate messages about me and placing love message about Laclale. Plus Laclale gives less points for insults. I don't score people like that. In fact, Firey 114 is only the winner of most points, but if you had COMBINED points... **I would have 136 points. **Saranctha would have 91 points. **Battle would have 74 points. **Nahuel would have 120 points. **Jewel would have 84 points. **Striker would have 86 points. **And FANDOM Creeper would have 65, points. Thus... ***FANDOM Creeper is 8th place. GG, dude. ***Battlle is 7th place. Sorry, man. ***Deletd is 6th place. But, if you DON'T combine the points, he's 1st. ***Jewel is 5th place. Pretty much. ***Striker is 4th place. Such close. ***Saranctha is 3rd place. Wow, bronze for you! ***Nahuel is 2nd place. Good game! ***I'm 1st place. Woot woot! *Things I Hate: Evades.io jerks, grammar polices, people who can't even stand a single chance to weird things which aren't TOO creepy, people who score by favors and hates (Example: Laclale gives me less points when I place hate messages about her), SSLW ripoffs, and games constantly crashing whenever I try and enter. *I think Laclale is trying to form an alliance with TSRITW. *Here's what I want JubyPhonic to sing: Electric Angel (the original), High Hopes by P!ATD (hopefully she won't get in trouble with 'em), Turn off the Lights by P!ATD (again, hopefully she won't get in trouble), and pretty much that's all. *User who's currently annoying me: TSRITW. Why? Well, I'm going to skip the part where he thought "advantage" meant "weakness", because heck Snare was weak against Wrath when he placed it! **He's a grammar police, pointing out to people who say "their" or "stupidness" that "it isn't a word", calling Battle a "comma chameleon" just because Battle puts his commas in the wrong place (he does this for faster typing), and he even decided to brag about how good he knows about grammar! I might make "do not be a grammar police" a rule. That's the last straw. **His characters, in BS and the crossover, are WAY too OP. ***Lots of his characters are faster than Pokemon! And they're not even at the normal speed! Thus he just wants to go first! Same goes with attack mostly! ***Jack has WAY too much OP attacks. ***Cuatro's stats contain mostly the number "4". JEEZ! His starting stats are 4 for everything, just because he's a 4? In fact, the Wrath of Cuatro gives 400% more attack, and out of all, his ATK is abnormally out of reach on where we are. ***Broken Cookie is Cookie but literally stronger! **He called me a big jerk on Jokemon and blocked me their. **TSRITW has a big rivalry with Battle! He decided to INSULT how "lame" Battle's descriptions and moves are "boring"! Does he want COOL THINGS TO SHOW UP?! What next? Him saying that Pokemon is boring? He's kinda bragging! *Something's obviously under the Costumehead Knight's "head". Heck, Aidan clearly shows it! *In just one game of BTD6, I managed to unlock up to Tier 3 upgrades for the Mortar Monkey, because I literally spammed them and made them literally shoot in only one spot. The best ever Military Monkey to not fly. I think I spammed 10 of them at Firing Range. **The day after that, I managed to get the Tier 4 & 5 upgrades for the Mortar Monkey the next day! Other Deletd Facts *Almost everybody is already past Level 100. A whooping problem. *Fact: A level 88^88 cannot single punch a Level 100. *All recruits are Numberblocks. *Strike in ADFAC are related to explosions. Strike in SSLW are related to balls. Thus I'm pretty sure this is the only time a similarly named element is related to something else. *Ajnin is Ninja backwards. Battle asked what's next, probably something like "Enut". *"You cannot use any BFB or TWOW character." Then why do I see Book Name and tons of objects in Deletd's characters? *Once again the "you're not allowed to use antagonists" are used for no reason. I banned people from using antagonists when I saw TSRITW suddenly make Fivefinger a good guy. Category:Blog posts